fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Chief Medical Officer
Oh boy, aren't you in for a ride. You're a teacher of a class of retarded babies with knowledge in medicine. Imagine taking retards to a zoo. That's pretty much what you have to do - make sure people are resurrected or robotized, make sure the virologist doesn't cause an outbreak and make sure no one mixes up the brain freezer with the department fridge. ]] House, MD Your first goal is to establish yourself. People forget about you really easily, so if you don't want to get kicked off the bridge as a break-in, make a quick announcement for everyone to turn on their Suit sensors (this will save your EMTs some trouble) and lay down a few rules about how to handle bodies and dangerous chemicals over your medical radio channel. Having full access to genetics and chemistry doesn't hurt either, so try to take it on yourself to produce some clonexadone for cryogenics and some chloral hydrate for those rainy days, and don't be afraid to take over for cloning and medical chemistry if you're understaffed. You're most likely going to have the Virologist ask you for a Virus Crate, since you're the only one who can unlock it. Before you do, make sure the Virologist is competent by finding a vaccine for the Flu and Cold first. On rare occasions the Virologist might create a beneficial virus that he wants to release. Make sure he runs this by you and double-check his work before giving him the green light. Overall, not a lot of eyes will be on you, so feel free to wander off and abuse your access to the bridge now and then. Just make sure to pop back in your office to check on the vital sign reports, also a good thing to do at the start of the round, is to head down to genetics and get scanned at the DNA scanner so if you die you can get cloned without needing the body Crew Monitoring In your office (and the bridge) is an extremely handy tool - the crew monitoring console. It allows you to check everyone's vital signs (with Vital Trackers on), where they are (with Tracking Beacons on), or if they're dead. Periodically check this monitor for people to heal or clone and send one of your doctors to them. You may even catch a murder in progress with this! If you really trust your fellow medical staff sometimes moving the monitoring computer out of your office can help find bodies faster. If someone shows up as deceased but you don't know where they are, you can ask the AI to locate them for you. Outbreak This is your chance to shine. You have a biohazard suit inside of your office. USE IT. Then consult the Virologist and Chemist. Vaccinate the medical personnel and quarantine the infected. Administer the drugs, keep people alive. Your Medical Doctors should be helping with this, if they're not all busy trying on costumes, getting drunk, or seducing each other. Hypospray This is your medical tool, your lifeline, and in times of war, your weapon. Overall, it is an instant injector (dealing bursts of 5 units, with a fill limit of 30 units). It starts with 30 units of The Doctor's Delight, a cure-all medication. Filling it with Choral Hydrate might be a good idea to deal with unruly patients, but first you need to get rid of the chemicals inside before you can fill it again, and the only way to get anything out is to either inject the contents into something or use a syringe. Runtime Runtime is your pet cat who starts her day in your office, and most likely never leaves your office. She lounges around, sipping on expensive space milk, meowing and mewing all day long. It's the best life a space cat can have, and she is all yours to snuggle with and pet. Some say she is not important, as Ian is the most important pet they say (how dare they), but this is simply not true. While Ian may have more abilities like wearing things, Runtime is a space cat, who don't need no human. She is there because she allows it. COMMUNISM TIME Medbay is about the worst place to be in a mutiny, so chances are your head will be the first to be removed. If people are acting strange or starting to get rowdy, arm yourself with anything as soon as possible, and be prepared to flee from medbay at any time. Your hypospray is a good choice: remember twenty units of chloral will knock someone unconscious for a long time, while thirty units will kill them. Other possible weapons are a fire extinguisher axe from the bridge if you're utilitarian, a spray bottle with space lube to buy yourself some time, or a syringe gun if you only need some range. People see you as weak and distracted, and a good target for any traitor wanting bridge access. Be alert as you work. THIS ISN'T MEDICINE! DOCTOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! An evil CMO? Don't panic -you're in an interesting position, and some careful maneuvering can get you where you need to be. With care, you can get some very deadly and easily concealable weapons, and get access to almost anywhere if you can convince the HoP you're really a head of staff. Traitor Probably one of very few roles where you don't need an emag, or a traitor weapon, mostly because of your Hypospray. Fill that thing with Chloral Hydrate and then wait for a victim to walk by. Stealth and speed are key - people expect you to be at medbay, and so long as you're there and staying busy, nobody will think you're evil. Get your tools from chemistry, get a coat to disguise yourself(light blue isn't a frequently seen color), get your objective done and return to life as normal as soon as possible. Of course, if your assassination target happens to end up in front of Genetics, there's no problem with taking him to the incinerator instead. Changeling As a changeling CMO, you've got plenty of options. One of your major goals is to capture Genetics so you and your changeling buddies can feast on free corpses! The spray bottle and hypospray can both be used to knock out victims (Chloral hydrate, anyone?), and you can capture many humans on the pretense on healing them. CMOlings are best played stealthily. Try not to get anyone too suspicious with you, and see if you can ask the HoP for maintenance access. category: jobs